Blue Eyes
by BrujitaLuna
Summary: "¿Te sientes decepcionada Kagome?" Siguió incitándola "Inuyasha, salvo a su amada Kikyo.". Songfic. Que pasaría si Naraku, tomara a Kagome como su prisionera. Darkfic. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, los derechos de la canción le pertenecen a Within Temptation.

Blue Eyes – Within Temptation.

* * *

_**BLUE EYES**_

_Blue eyes just smile to the world_

_Full of dreams and with fascination_

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained_

_And pulled without any freedom._

Todo resulto diferente. Lo que más temía se habia hecho realidad.

Al principio parecía una batalla más, de la que podrían salir victoriosos de nuevo, tal vez con algunas heridas, tal vez con algunas fracturas pero sobretodo, aún estarían con vida.

Al principio pensaron que era una marioneta más, pero después de la caída del monte Hakurei, ya nada era lo que parecía.

Al principio pensaron que podrían derrotarlo.

Al principio pensaron que al fin podrían cobrar venganza y que podrían vivir la vida que a cada quien le correspondía y que habia sido cruelmente destruida por los inescrupulosos planes de Naraku; pero no fue así.

Al final solo quedaba la oscuridad, los sentimientos de desesperación, la ansiedad de saber que ya no podían hacer nada más.

Al final de la batalla, fue también el final de sus vidas.

~oOo~

_It's always the same_

_The fear, no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more_

Aquella tarde, que a un principio parecía muy tranquila, se tornó cada vez más angustiante.

Después de un breve descanso y de un buen almuerzo, el grupo de viajeros continúo con su búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon.

En su recorrido encontraron a un Oni, que tenía en su poder uno de los fragmentos de la perla. Rápidamente Inuyasha empezó a atacar y todos los demás lo siguieron.

Sin darse cuenta, la batalla se habia movido a un espacio más abierto, quedando cerca de un barranco.

Cuando lograron arrebatar el fragmento que el Oni llevaba en su frente, justo entre sus cuernos; Inuyasha lanzo un último ataque de su viento cortante, destruyendo por completo al Oni.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio, un fuerte ataque de cuchillas se dirigió hacia ellos. Estando tan concentrados en su batalla previa, no se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por Kagura, la manipuladora de los vientos y Kanna, la demonio que representaba a la nada. Ambas eran extensiones de Naraku.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred._

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you._

Una nueva batalla de desato entre el Inu-tachi y las extensiones de Naraku.

Kagura aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para atacarlos violentamente.

Inuyasha no podía usar su Tessaiga, prácticamente cualquier ataque era anulado por el viento de Kagura, eso o el ataque era devuelto por el espejo de Kanna.

Kagome se estaba quedando sin flechas sagradas pero hacia lo que podía para ayudar a Inuyasha y salvar a sus amigos.

Sango hacia todo lo posible por derrotar al millar de monstruos que habían llegado junto con Kagura pero eran simplemente demasiados.

Miroku utilizo todos los pergaminos sagrados que le quedaban y uso su agujero negro tanto como pudo pero los insectos de Naraku hacían que cada vez fuera más difícil; o bien moriría de inmediato por todo el veneno que estaba ingresando a su cuerpo o perdería el control por completo de su agujero negro, absorbiéndolos a todos y a si mismo.

Shippo y Kirara, hacían lo que podían pero no podían hacer mucho.

Cuando las cosas parecían más equilibradas, apareció el ser que los habia unido a todos en esta búsqueda, el ser que habia destruido sus vidas, cambiando sus destinos, haciéndoles pasar por nada más que dolor.

Naraku estaba parado frente a ellos, con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Naraku!" Grito Inuyasha enfurecido "Maldito, esta era una de tus trampas, ¡¿no es cierto?!" Acuso el peli-plateado.

"Inuyasha, siempre es tan fácil engañarte" Se burló Naraku mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa socarrona como los demás lo acusaban y lo amenazaban con matarlo.

Naraku tenía una nueva apariencia y también tenía más poder.

La batalla fue dura para todos y para adicionar la diversión de Naraku; Kikyo apareció en el campo de batalla, justo lo que estaba esperando.

Inuyasha empezó a pelear ferozmente contra los tentáculos de Naraku que se interponían en su camino, lo único que él quería era llegar a Kikyo.

No importaba cuantas veces usara el viento cortante, aquellos repugnantes tentáculos volvían a crecer de inmediato.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Naraku introdujo un par de tentáculos en la tierra, los cuales se deslizaron por debajo de ella, arrastrándose hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y luego sintió como algo se deslizaba por su pierna derecha pero antes de que pudiera ver que era, algo se aferró a su cintura fuertemente y la levanto en el aire, arrancándole un grito.

Cuando el shock inicial paso, escucho la risa de Naraku, él la habia atrapado con uno de sus tentáculos pero no solo a ella, Kikyo estaba también atrapada.

Kagome escucho los gritos horrorizados de sus amigos mientras trataba de liberarse.

"¡Naraku, maldito!" Inuyasha logro abrirse paso para estar frente a frente con Naraku "¡Suéltalas ahora mismo!" Demando alistando su Tessaiga para atacar.

"¡Inuyasha!" Grito Miroku desde uno de los extremos del campo "No puedes usar a Tessaiga, podrías lastimar también a la Señorita Kagome y la Señorita Kikyo" Trato de razonar el monje.

"Mierda" Maldijo el hanyou en voz baja.

"Tiene razón Inuyasha" Sango concordó "Tampoco puedo usar a mi Hiraikotsu, también podría lastimarlas" Dijo con todo el odio que pudo.

"¿Que pasa Inuyasha? ¿No vas a atacarme?" Naraku trato de incitarlo "¿Tienes miedo Inuyasha? ¿Tienes miedo de que puedas lastimar a tu amante del pasado o a tu amante actual?" Su risa enfermiza se escuchó por todo el lugar.

_This heart was hurt by the light_

_And I see your world that tries to deny us_

_Now everything that I love has died_

_Or has been shattered to pieces_

"Maldito, no voy a perdonarte, acabare contigo" Juro el hanyou.

No tenían muchas opciones y no podía usar su espada, Naraku era tan cobarde que al final podía usar como escudo a ambas sacerdotisas, así que se alisto y corrió hacia el monstruo que tenía en frente con la intención de sus usar sus garras contra él, para luego poder liberar a las dos mujeres prisioneras.

Pero Naraku parecía haber adivinado cual era el plan de Inuyasha, así en un parpadeo él retrocedió hasta quedar cerca del barranco que estaba detrás de él y levanto sobre el vacío a sus dos rehenes.

"Vamos a simplificar las cosas Inuyasha, escoge a una de las dos y aquella que escojas quedara libre" Ofreció Naraku con una cruel sonrisa.

El peli-plateado apenas podía respirar, su corazón de detuvo en ese momento, miedo corría en olas por todo su ser.

"¡Inuyasha!" Grito un zorrito desesperado haciéndose paso para llegar hasta su amigo "¡Tienes que salvar a Kagome!" Suplico entre lágrimas.

"¡Cállate enano!" Respondió el peli-plateado "¡No me dejas pensar!"

"¡Haz algo, perro estúpido!" Reclamo otra vez, enfurecido de que el hanyou no hiciera nada "Que es lo que tienes que pensar, Kikyo ya está muerta pero Kagome está viva" Señalo lo obvio y se colgó de su haori de ratas de fuego para sacudirlo con la poca fuerza que tenía "¡Si no salvas a Kagome, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, perro estúpido!" Amenazo el Kitsune.

"Déjame en paz enano, ¡no puedo abandonar a Kikyo! ¡Pero tampoco voy a abandonar a Kagome!" Dijo golpeando y apartando a Shippo, tratando de liberarse de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

Kagome se retorcía y gritaba pero nada hacía que Naraku la soltara.

Sango y Miroku discutían la forma de salvar a Kagome, ya que sabían que no podían contar con Inuyasha, de una manera o de otra sabían que el hanyou siempre iba a favorecer a la sacerdotisa mayor.

"Inuyasha," Naraku llamo, ganándose la atención de todos "Voy a hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti" Anuncio antes de dejar caer a ambas sacerdotisas al vacío.

Gritos desgarradores de pánico pudieron escucharse por todo el bosque.

Solo Inuyasha fue el único que pudo llegar hasta el barranco, pues el camino fue bloqueado para los demás.

_It's always the same_

_The fear, no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more._

Kagome tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha la salvaría, ella y Kikyo estaba cayendo en el fondo del precipicio, a pesar de la distancia que habia entre ellas al caer, todavía podía distinguir su traje de sacerdotisa a lo lejos y un segundo después vio como una figura borrosa vestida de rojo paso rápidamente, llevándose a la otra sacerdotisa en sus brazos.

_¿Inu…yasha? _Su mente a penas registro la desgarradora verdad al ver como la figura se alejaba mientras ella seguía cayendo, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

~oOo~

Naraku se vanaglorio en su victoria, cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha habia regresado solo con Kikyo, si, su plan habia funcionado, él se habia apoderado de la Miko del futuro.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió con Kikyo en sus brazos, el pánico y la furia se desato entre los viajeros.

Por un momento olvidaron que Naraku estaba ahí y empezaron a atacar a Inuyasha, física y verbalmente; pero cuando la risa de Naraku los alerto de su presencia, todos empezaron a atacarlo con la esperanza de destruirlo por fin pero no fue así, siendo un ser cobarde como era él, escapo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, en una nube de miasma.

Todos se quedaron anclados a sus puestos, el resentimiento y el odio que sentían hacia Naraku fue creciendo con cada segundo, para luego dar paso a la desesperación y la impotencia, todos cayeron de rodillas, cada quien lidiando con la situación de la mejor forma que podían mientras lágrimas de desesperanza, rabia y dolor, corrían por sus mejillas.

Ese día perdieron a su compañera, a su amiga, a su hermana; no estaban seguros si la volverían a ver o si podrían rescatarla.

Ese día perdieron una parte de sus corazones, ese día, toda la vida que habia en el bosque se la llevo la joven Miko.

~oOo~

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred._

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you._

Kagome despertó pero solo habia oscuridad a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo le dolía, parecía tener heridas por todas partes, seguramente tenía fracturas en sus costillas porque le costaba trabajo respirar.

Intento moverse pero a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía, el sonido de cadenas le llamo la atención, al tener tantas heridas no se habia dado cuenta que estaba encadenada, sus tobillos, sus muñecas e incluso su cuello tenían cadenas.

Pánico empezó a crecer dentro de ella mientras trataba de recordar porque estaba ahí o que habia pasado.

Entonces recordó la batalla, como Naraku habia aparecido, Kikyo y ella fueron arrastradas por sus tentáculos, los gritos de sus amigos y al final…ambas cayeron al vacío.

_Inuyasha….otra vez la elegiste a ella, no importa cuál sea la situación, yo siempre seré la segunda elección. _Pensó ella tristemente mientras su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas.

Como podría confiar ahora, como podía esperar que Inuyasha vendría por ella_._

_Mamá…..Abuelo…..Souta….Lo siento, lo siento tanto._ Se despidió de sus seres queridos sabiendo en el fondo que no volvería a cruzar por el pozo.

"Ah, veo que al fin estas despierta," La voz de Naraku la saco de su miseria "¿Estas cómoda?" No podía verlo pero estaba segura que estaba sonriendo.

Y como si Naraku hubiera leído su mente, la habitación se ilumino en ese momento, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y lo vio. Él estaba ahí, frente a ella, se podía ver la risa en sus ojos, después de todo este monstruo disfrutaba ver el dolor de los demás.

"¿Dime que se siente haber sido abandonada por ese hanyou?" Naraku levanto su barbilla con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

El dolor de aquel momento se volvió a repetir y ella retiro su rostro bruscamente y él empezó a reír.

"¿Te sientes decepcionada Kagome?" Siguió incitándola "Inuyasha, salvo a su amada Kikyo." Al no recibir respuesta, es te volvió a reír.

"¡Cállate, Naraku!" Ella trato de defenderse "¡No importa lo que haya pasado, mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme, todavía hay esperanza y yo confió en ellos!" Dijo con una fuerte convicción.

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en el lugar.

"¿Esperanza?" Repitió la palabra con desdén "Veremos, cuánto dura esa esperanza que dices."

Después de eso se retiró, dejándola nuevamente en la oscuridad.

_Tal vez a no pueda contar Inuyasha, tal vez ya no pueda confiar en él después de esto pero yo sé que puedo confiar en los demás._ Pensó con una nueva determinación. _Sango, Miroku, Kirara y el pequeño Shippo yo tengo fe en ustedes, aún tengo esperanza, algún día seré libre de nuevo._

_~oOo~_

Horas se volvieron días y días se volvieron semanas, hasta el punto que Kagome perdió el sentido del tiempo.

Cada día era atormentada y torturada por Naraku pero aún así, ella estaba segura que un día seria libre.

No comía mucho, simplemente le daban lo necesario para vivir otra día más de miseria, pan y agua; Kagura se encargaba de mantener viva a la joven Miko.

"Tus amigos están buscando a Naraku, para salvarte." Le informo un día mientras le daba su ración diaria de pan.

"Lo sé." Fue lo único que ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

~oOo~

Con el tiempo aprendió a no gritar, para no darle satisfacción al monstruo que la torturaba.

Ya no importaba que tan duros eran los castigos o que tanto abusaba de su pobre cuerpo maltratado, ella no gritaba, se encerraba en su mente, donde podía estar lejos, donde podía estar con sus amigos.

"¿Aun tienes esperanza, Miko?" Normalmente esto lo decía con burla pero ahora solo se escuchaba el fastidio en su voz.

"La esperanza es lo último que muere" Dijo ella, como si estuviera hablando de los más preciado que tenía en su vida y tal vez lo era.

"No olvides, que ahora me perteneces" Escupió él venenosamente, Naraku se vistió y se marchó dejando sola a Kagome.

~oOo~

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside?_

_They've given up, they no longer shine_

_Too soon they'll close with one last cry_

_Before they turn to white._

Era común que cuando hubiese una nueva batalla, Naraku le mostrara todo a través del espejo de Kanna.

Podía ver el cansancio en sus rostros, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, podía ver la culpa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Inuyasha; se veía claramente que ya no habia un buen entendimiento entre el hanyou y los demás pero aun así se podía la determinación que tenían de seguir luchando.

Kagome vio atentamente como Kikyo apareció con arco y flecha en mano, apuntando a Inuyasha, reclamándole que cumpla su promesa de ir al infierno con ella.

"Kikyo, primero tengo que salvar a Kagome," Dijo el hanyou a salir de su shock inicial "Debo hacer que me perdone, esto fue mi culpa."

"A estas alturas, Naraku, ya debió haberla matado, mi reencarnación era débil, Inuyasha." Kikyo contesto con odio.

Y antes de que Inuyasha pueda volver a pelear, ella dijo una encantación que paralizo a al hanyou en el lugar donde estaba, poco a poco se acercó a él, parecía estar dentro de un trance, sus ojos no tenían brillo, no tenían vida y a pesar de los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros, esta vez el hanyou no reacciono. Kikyo abrazo a Inuyasha y abrió un portal hacia el infierno, el cual los consumió rápidamente, desapareciendo así de la faz de la tierra.

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de que la situación no le afectara. ¡_Oh Inuyasha! Siempre fuiste un tonto y un ciego cuando se trataba de Kikyo pero te perdono. Te perdono Inuyasha._ Pensó tristemente mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa, Kagome?" Naraku llamo su atención "¿Lloras porque tu salvador se ha ido? ¿Por qué ya no serás libre? ¿Ya has perdido la esperanza, Kagome?" Siguió incitando con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

"La esperanza es lo último que muere" Fue lo único que contesto.

Naraku frunció el ceño en clara irritación, aún no lograba quebrar a la joven Miko.

"Pues veremos si después de esto aún tienes esperanza" Dijo volviendo a concentrarse en el espejo de Kanna.

No solo habia mandado varios monstruos a aquella batalla, sino también mando a una de sus marionetas, la cual los tenia obviamente confundidos, pues pensaban que era el verdadero Naraku.

A medida de que la batalla se hacía más violenta, Kagome se dio cuenta que sus amigos se quedaban si fuerza, sin Inuyasha peleando a su lado, era difícil poder pelear, más aun ganar aquella batalla.

Y lo que al principio parecía ser una nube de miasma que se esparcía por el suelo, pronto se convirtió en un charco negro, que los atrapo a todos.

_¡Acido! _Pensó desesperada Kagome, al ver como sus amigos eran consumidos por aquel acido negro. ¡_Sango!... ¡Miroku!... ¡Kirara!... ¡Shippo!...Mi pequeño Shippo. _Todos parecían simplemente estar dormidos hasta que el ácido los cubrió por completo y todos tenían una expresión de paz en sus rostros, murieron luchando, murieron con honor, defendiendo sus creencias y tratando de recuperar algo que era preciado para ellos, una muerte digna.

La risa de Naraku la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Ya no tienes nada, Kagome." Dijo él en tono burlón.

"Te equivocas," Dijo ella parándose con la poca fuerza que tenía, sabia esto sería lo último pero lo haría por sus amigos y por ella "La esperanza es lo último que muere" Dijo decidida y se lanzó contra él, aferrándose a su cuerpo para purificarlo.

Naraku trato de liberarse, trato de perforar el cuerpo de esa mujer que lo sostenía pero no funcionaba, ella simplemente no lo soltaba.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred._

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you._

Con su último esfuerzo, una fuerte luz de color rosa salió del pecho de la joven Miko, que impacto directamente contra Naraku, estaba vez no podría salvarse, después de haberse fusionado con su corazón nuevamente, él mismo habia escrito su sentencia.

La joven Miko fue cayendo al piso, sintiendo como la vida se le iba con cada respiro, al fin podría ser libre y el monstruo que tenía en frente nunca más haría daño.

"Aunque muera ahora, ¿de qué te sirve? Si tú también estarás muerta, Miko" El cuerpo de Naraku estaba desapareciendo "Ya no veras a tu amigos, ya no hay esperanza" Se risa maliciosa, fue lo último que se escucho antes de desaparecer por completo.

_Te equivocas Naraku_. Pensó con lo último que le quedaba de vida. _Porque al fin podre ser libre y podre reunirme con mis amigos después de la muerte y todos estaremos en paz, porque nosotros tendremos otra oportunidad de estar juntos pero tú nunca más existirás._

_Siempre hay esperanza._

_Voy por ustedes muchachos. _

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven Miko se rindió en los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

N/A: Bueno esto se me ocurrió justamente cuando estaba escuchando la canción.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews, me encantaría saber que piensan.

Besos!

Ja ne!


End file.
